β-Guanidinopropionic acid (β-GPA), also referred to as guanidinopropionic acid, beta-uanidinopropionic acid or, N-(aminoiminomethyl)-beta-alanine is a creatine analog. Studies on animals (rats, monkeys, hamsters) show that acidic guanidine derivatives such as β-GPA can ameliorate hyperglycemia in animal models of noninsulin-dependent diabetes. Accordingly, it is sometimes used as a dietary supplement in diabetic patients to regulate blood sugar levels.
β-GPA is a white crystalline powder that is highly soluble in water (>50 mg/mL).
β-GPA has recently been found to be effective for the suppression of metastasis, particularly liver metastasis in gastrointestinal cancers, e.g., see International Patent Publication WO2014/071067. However, due to the physical properties of β-GPA in the solid state, e.g., poor flow properties and compressibility, there exists a need for β-GPA salts and formulations with improved physical properties and handling characteristics.